the_infection_bandfandomcom-20200213-history
Wince 1991-92 Returning to America Tour
The ''1991-92 Returning to America Tour ''was a concert tour by Wince, which was the last tour to be known under the name as they would have taken a hiatus after the tour. The tour was in support for the band's 3rd album Valentine Gift that was scheduled for a 1992 date but was never released. Some of the shows included the band's songs that would later debut in A Number of My Lifes. The Infection (Wince) *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Dear One" *Travis McKenzie - rhythm guitar *Mike Richards - drums, percussion Setlist (1991) #Capitalists #Valentine Gift #Staying Awake #Inside Out #Grip #The Finder #Watching You Sleep #Matter of Life #Laugh #Back Row Kids #Spirit Chef #Not The End #The Cat & His Cane #Inhalation #Reply #I'm Gonna See You #Nothing But Something #The Address Is On My Brain #Democracy Wants My Money (I Have Lips) #Dear One #Vaccine Slaughterhouse #Transgressions #London's Burning #1,000 Hours (Green Day cover) Setlist (1992) #Capitalists #Valentine Gift #Shithead #The Address Is On My Brain #Inside Out #Grip #Matter of Life #Staying Awake #Inhalation #The Cat & His Cane #Vaccine Slaughterhouse #Not The End #Transgressions #Dear One #Watching You Sleep #Spirit Chef #Pretty Enough #Do You Speak My Langauge #London's Burning #Reply #I'm Gonna See You #1,000 Hours (Green Day cover) #Shithead (early version) #Illegal Property (early version) Shows *November 17th, 1991 - Bottom of the Hill, San Francisco, California *November 18th, 1991 - Plus 5 Lounge, Davie, Florida *November 21st, 1991 - Riviera Theatre, Chicago, Illinois *November 22nd, 1991 - Agora, Cleveland, Ohio *November 24th, 1991 - State Theatre, Detroit, Michigan *November 25th, 1991 - International Ballroom, Houston, Texas (NOTE: First performance of I'm Gonna See You which was a early version off of the Lone Wolves' 1994 EP. Sandy's cousin attended this show along with Patrick.) *November 27th, 1991 - Webster Hall, New York, New Yrok *November 28th, 1991 - Club Congo, Scottsdale, Arizona *November 30th, 1991 - La Luna, Portland, Oregon *December 3rd, 1991 - Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, Oklahoma *December 4th, 1991 - Hec Edmundson Pavilion (University of Washington), Seattle, Washington *December 6th, 1991 - Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, New Mexico *December 7th, 1991 - Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, Tennessee *December 8th, 1991 - Kiefer UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana *December 9th, 1991 - One Step Beyond, Santa Clara, CA, USA *December 12th, 1991 - Raji's, Los Angeles, CA, USA *December 13th, 1991 - Hilton Hotel, Las Vegas, NV, USA *December 14th, 1991 - L'Amour, Brooklyn, NY, USA *December 15th, 1991 - Madison Square Garden, New York, NY, USA (NOTE: This was the first known time the band performed at a big venue.) *December 18th, 1991 - Union Station, Indianapolis, IN, USA *December 19th, 1991 - Alcatrazz, Oklahoma City, OK, USA *December 21st, 1991 - Antone's, Austin, TX, USA *December 22nd, 1991 - Trees, Dallas, TX, USA *December 23rd, 1991 - CBGB, New York, NY, USA *December 25th, 1991 - Caesars Tahoe, Stateline, NV, USA *December 27th, 1991 - Steeltown, Dundalk, MD, USA *December 28th, 1991 - Carefree Theatre, West Palm Beach, FL, USA *December 29th, 1991 - Club Clearview, Dallas, TX, USA *December 31st, 1991 - Ritz Theatre, Tampa, FL, USA *January 4th, 1992 - Symphony Hall, Springfield, MA, USA *January 5th, 1992 - City Centre Theatre, Green Bay, WI, USA *January 7th, 1992 - The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA, USA *January 8th, 1992 - Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT, USA *January 9th, 1992 - Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL, USA *January 10th, 1992 - The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA, USA *January 12th, 1992 - Harpo's, Detroit, MI, USA *January 14th, 1992 - The Mirage, Minneapolis, MN, USA *January 15th, 1992 - Beacon Theatre, New York, NY, USA *January 16th, 1992 - Harrah's Lake Tahoe, Stateline, NV, USA *January 18th, 1992 - Salem Civic Center, Salem, VA, USA *January 19th, 1992 - Cameo Theatre, Miami Beach, FL, USA *January 20th, 1992 - Campus Club, Providence, RI, USA *January 21st, 1992 - Boulder Theater, Boulder, CO, USA *January 22nd, 1992 - Gatsby's, Spokane, WA, USA *January 23rd, 1992 - Roseland Theater, Portland, OR, USA *January 26th, 1992 - Downtown Eugene, Eugene, OR, USA *January 27th, 1992 - Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, USA *January 28th, 1992 - Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH, USA *January 30th, 1992 - Dallas City Limits, Dallas, TX, USA *January 31st, 1992 - Wendler Arena, Saginaw, MI, USA *February 1st, 1992 - The Edge, Orlando, FL, USA *February 5th, 1992 - Agora, Cleveland, OH, USA *February 6th, 1992 - Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA, USA *February 7th, 1992 - The Omni, Atlanta, GA, USA *February 8th, 1992 - Sneakers, San Antonio, TX, USA *February 9th, 1992 - Race Street Gallery, Grand Rapids, MI, USA *February 10th, 1992 - New George's, San Rafael, CA, USA *February 11th, 1992 - The Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ, USA *February 15th, 1992 - Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia, PA, USA *February 16th, 1992 - Kansas Coliseum, Valley Center, KS, USA *February 17th, 1992 - Trax, Charlottesville, VA, USA *February 18th, 1992 - Mad Monk, Wilmington, NC, USA *February 19th, 1992 - Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ, USA *February 23rd, 1992 - Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA, USA *February 24th, 1992 - Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH, USA *February 25th, 1992 - Pheasant Run Resort Mega Ctr, Saint Charles, IL, USA *February 27th, 1992 - 3D's, North Gates, NY, USA *March 3rd, 1992 - Slim's, San Francisco, CA, USA *March 4th, 1992 - Brass Mug, Tampa, FL, USA *March 5th, 1992 - Magnolia's, Jacksonville, FL, USA *March 6th, 1992 - AS220, Providence, RI, USA *March 8th, 1992 - Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY, USA *March 9th, 1992 - Sports Palace, New Britain, CT, USA *March 10th, 1992 - Marquee, Detroit, MI, USA *March 12th, 1992 - The Academy, New York, NY, USA *March 13th, 1992 - The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA, USA *March 14th, 1992 - The Blue Note, Columbia, MO, USA *March 15th, 1992 - Cactus Club, San Jose, CA, USA *March 17th, 1992 - Hammerjacks, Baltimore, MD, USA *March 18th, 1992 - Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN, USA *March 19th, 1992 - Max's, Ithaca, NY, USA *March 23rd, 1992 - Stamford Center for the Arts, Stamford, CT, USA *March 24th, 1992 - Mammoth Events Center, Denver, CO, USA *March 25th, 1992 - The Rathskeller, Boston, MA, USA *March 27th, 1992 - Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA, USA *March 28th, 1992 - Mammoth Events Center, Denver, CO, USA *March 29th, 1992 - The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY, USA *April 1st, 1992 - Howlin' Wolf, New Orleans, LA, USA *April 2nd, 1992 - The Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA, USA *April 4th, 1992 - The Flood Zone, Richmond, VA, USA *April 5th, 1992 - Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL, USA *April 6th, 1992 - McGuffy's House of Rock, Dayton, OH, USA *April 7th, 1992 - Mystic Theatre, Petaluma, CA, USA *April 8th, 1992 - The Vatican, Houston, TX, USA (NOTE: Final show under the Wince name, Sandy mentioned throughout the show that this was their last ever show for good and they were gonna go study for college. There were more planned shows scheduled but later cancelled. A month later, Sandy's band Lone Wolves would resume normal musicial duties by playing their 1992 tour.)